civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew L. Harris
|died= |placeofbirth= Milford Township, Butler County, Ohio |placeofdeath= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Andrew Lintner Harris (also known as The Farmer-Statesman) (November 17, 1835 – September 13, 1915) was one of the heroes of the Battle of Gettysburg and the last Civil War general to serve as a governor in the U.S., serving as the 44th Governor of Ohio. Biography Harris was born in Milford Township, Butler County, Ohio, and was educated in the local schools. After graduating from Miami University in 1860, Harris enlisted as a private in the Union Army, and quickly rose to the rank of Colonel of the 75th Ohio Infantry, seeing action in many of the Army of the Potomac's engagements. At Gettysburg on July 1, 1863, he led his men in a successful withdrawal through the hotly contested streets to Cemetery Hill, where they entrenched on the northeastern slope. Assuming command of a brigade, Harris played a key role in delaying repeated attacks the next day by Harry T. Hays's famed Louisiana Tigers, helping secure the critical hill for George G. Meade. Harris continued to lead troops through the war, although he suffered an embarrassing defeat in August 1864 at the Battle of Gainesville in Florida. An attorney, Harris began practicing law in 1865 and then served in the Ohio State Senate from 1866–70 and as Preble County Probate Judge from 1875-82. Harris served as the 23rd and 29th Lieutenant Governor of Ohio having been elected in 1892 and 1894 as the running mate of William McKinley, and again in 1906. An early temperance activist and Republican politician, Harris served as governor from 1906-1909. He was renominated in 1909, but lost narrowly to Warren G. Harding. While in office, Harris signed legislation banning corporate political donations. Harris also served on the U.S. Industrial Commission on Trusts under President McKinley. Namesakes and Honors Per state law, U.S. 127 between Hamilton and Eaton was renamed the Gov. Andrew L. Harris Bicentennial Roadway. At the Milford Township Bicentennial in 2005, the Gov. Andrew L. Harris Bicentennial Roadway was dedicated by the Governor's relative, James Brodbelt Harris, president of the family reunion association and whose family continues to own an Ohio Century Farm in the township. On February 16, 2006, James Brodbelt Harris filed petitions to run for the Republican nomination in Ohio's 18th Congressional District. See: - Harris For Ohio See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Baumgartner, Richard A., Buckeye Blood: Ohio at Gettysburg. Huntington, West Virginia: Blue Acorn Press, 2003. ISBN 1-885033-29-X. * Bissland, James "Blood, Tears, and Glory: How Ohioans Won the Civil War." Wilmington, Ohio: Orange Frazer Press, 2007. ISBN 1-933197-05-6. *Reid, Whitelaw, Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers. 2 vol. Cincinnati: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin, 1868. Category:1835 births Category:1915 deaths Category:Governors of Ohio Category:Ohio State Senators Category:Union Army generals Category:Ohio Republicans Category:Miami University alumni Category:People from Butler County, Ohio Category:Lieutenant Governors of Ohio Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War da:Andrew L. Harris de:Andrew Harris fi:Andrew L. Harris sv:Andrew L. Harris